puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Julius Strangepork
Dr. Julius Strangepork is an elderly pig who serves as resident scientist aboard the Swinetrek spaceship in the recurring Muppet Show sketch Pigs in Space. His fellow crew members include Captain Link Hogthrob and First Mate Piggy. The German-accented "sesquipedalian Dr. Strangepork" performed routine repair work as well as offering diagnostics on planets or approaching spacecrafts. Outside of the Pigs in Space sketches, Strangepork was occasionally seen onstage with the other pigs; he also appeared in the chorus for "Cigarettes and Whiskey" in episode 219 (as a smoker with a more rural accent) and portrayed Fritz, the murdered director, in episode 414. In films, Dr. Strangepork had silent cameo roles, accompanying Link and other pigs, in The Muppet Movie and The Muppets Take Manhattan, and a speaking part in The Muppet Christmas Carol as one of Fred's party guests. Along with Link & First Mate Piggy, he also appeared animated form in segments on the short-lived Little Muppet Monsters. In The Muppet Show Comic Book: Muppet Mash storyarc, he appears in the "Link Hogthrob, Monster Smasher" segments under the name Dr. Hugo Strangepork. Later appearances included a guest spot as the beach commissioner in a "Bays of Pigswatch" sketch on Muppets Tonight, a silent cameo with the Gonzo followers at Cape Doom in Muppets from Space, a vocal cameo in the video game Muppet Party Cruise, and the Virump video for "Bohemian Rhapsody". Matt Vogel performed Dr. Strangepork in the "Bohemian Rhapsody" video, and was quoted in an interview with The Muppet Mindset as saying, "I think he was in the video because they were trying to get as many recognizable characters to the fans in there somewhere but I’m looking forward to doing something with him some day.The Muppet Mindset Interview with Muppeteer Matt Vogel, Part 2". Strangepork was most recently seen alongside fellow Swinetrek member, Link Hogthrob, in the 1st trailer for the upcoming movie "The Muppets". He was again glimpsed behind Scooter in the closing shot for the first full official trailer. Origins Dr. Nauga, a character bearing a striking resemblance to Dr. Strangepork, appeared in a sketch called "Return to Beneath the Planet of the Pigs]" on The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. The puppet, refurbished with brown hair and eyebrows, was part of the pig ensemble in the first season of The Muppet Show and appeared in various At the Dance and Panel Discussion sketches, among others. The pig's white hair was restored for season 2, and he was thereafter known as Dr. Strangepork. His name and German dialect is a likely nod to the title character (played by Peter Sellers) of the 1964 film Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. Filmography *''The Muppet Show'' **"The Muppet Show Theme" (Two Seasons 2 - 5) **episode 203 (Pigs in Space) **episode 205 (Pigs in Space) **episode 207 (Pigs in Space) **episode 209 (Pigs in Space, "The Pig Got Up and Slowly Walked Away") **episode 214 (Pigs in Space) **episode 216 (Pigs in Space) **episode 218 (Pigs in Space) **episode 219 ("Cigarettes and Whiskey") **episode 222 (Pigs in Space) **episode 224 (Pigs in Space) **episode 303 (Pigs in Space) **episode 305 (Pigs in Space) **episode 507 (Pigs in Space) **episode 314 (Pigs in Space) **episode 315 (Pigs in Space) **episode 319 (Pigs in Space) **episode 324 (Pigs in Space) **episode 402 (Pigs in Space) **episode 407 (Pigs in Space) **episode 412 (Pigs in Space) **episode 414 **episode 415 ("I Get Around") **episode 417 (Pigs in Space) **episode 419 (Wonder Pig) **episode 420 (Pigs in Space) **episode 424 (Pigs in Space) **episode 501 (Pigs in Space) **episode 502 (Pigs in Space) **episode 503 (Pigs in Space) **episode 509 (Pigs in Space) **episode 512 (Pigs in Space) **episode 513 (Pigs in Space) **episode 515 (Pigs in Space) **episode 523 (Pigs in Space) *''The Muppet Movie'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Muppets Tonight'' *''Muppets from Space'' *''Bohemian Rhapsody'' *The Muppet Show Theme Music Video *''The Muppets '' * Muppets Most Wanted * The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot * Kodachrome Music Video * Pigs in Space web series * The Muppets Take the Bowl Book appearances *''Pigs in Space'' (1983) *''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' (2009) * The Muppets Character Encyclopedia (2014) Sources Category:Muppet Characters Category:Puppet Characters